I'm A Girl!
by The Liker
Summary: Kirino is panicking...ever since a mysterious girl offered him pancakes...he's turning to a different gender! Worse, whenever Shindou passes him or her, her...his stomach is filling with butterflies! How would Kirino pass this nonsense?


**One Shot! So Review if you still can!**

**~The Liker~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own IE GO.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Kirino knew perfectly well that he had some...*ehem* balls...

But when he tried to pee...well, he got a girl's...uh...could we just skip that part?

Anyway, this morning...he noticed his..uhm..well, breasts are getting bigger.

_Am I dreaming?_ Kirino asked himself.

Well, you could say his arm was hurt after that.

Is this gentleman...well, now lady, hallucinating?

He...she tried to talk to her parents.

They didn't seem to listen.

"What am I gonna do?" Kirino asked himself...er, herself the fourth time today.

He...let's just get this over with and say 'he' is a girl...

She traced her memories back.

000

_It was a bright hot Sunday._

_It was last week, when she was still a boy._

_It was pretty nice day to go out... and so he did._

_He went to a store to buy some groceries._

"'Milk, Eggs, Bacon...'" _he traced the list in his hands._

"Kirino!"_ a voice called out._

_Kirino almost dropped his list._

_It was_ him_._

_The boy that makes his heart flutter._

_The boy that cared for him. _

_That_ certain _boy that would be concered everytime he'll get hurt._

_The boy Kirino fell in love with._

_Shindou Takuto._

_Of course, he didn't admit, but hey... guys never reveal too much of their feelings._

_Kirino turned around,_ "O-ohayo, S-shindou!"

_Shindou smiled. Kirino's heart did a tap dance._

Shut it_, he snapped._

"Hey, Kirino! Doing some errands?"

"H-hai!"

_Kirino's sweat dropped into the floor._

_Shindou seemed to notice it,_ "You alright? Are you tired?"

_Kirino nervously shook his head,_ "N-no! I was a little surprised! That's all!"

_Shindou studied him intently,_ "Well, if that's all, wanna shop with me? My mom asked me to buy her groceries."

_Kirino smiled slowly, but on the inside; he was screaming like a fangirl._

"S-sure!"

000

Kirino sighed.

That was the day before she got, um... femalefied as she called it.

She sighed, unhappily as she remembered that unwilling day...

000

_Kirino was just walking around the park, when he saw _her_._

_She had a long black mane that was pulled into two pigtails._

_She had this weird creepy smile on her face._

_But people found it cute._

"Good morning!" _she'll greet to people._

"Ohayo!" _the people would smile at her._

_He figured she was thirteen... with that body..._

_Well, he_ did _wish he was a girl, but he diregarded that thought._

_The girl's sky blue eyes were hard to miss._

"Hey, sir!" _the girl called out to him._

"Uh, hello...?" _Kirino just wasn't in the mood._

"Free sample?" _she asked._

_She shoved a platter of pancakes in front of him._

_Kirino tried to deny, but with that cute puppy dog face...it was kinda hard._

"Ahh, sure... just one bite..."_ Kirino said, taking a plate for himself._

_He ate the pancake._

_The girl smiled._

_..._

_When he finished the pancake, he throw the garbage to the recycling bin._

_He only knew_ too_ late._

_His feelings started to take over._

_He can't stop it, but his memories were flooding._

_How Shindou acts._

_How he'll smile for him._

_How he looked so cute while sleeping._

_He found out... he was_ in love.

_He stopped in front of the girl._

"Hey, sir! Enjoyed those pancakes?"

_He couldn't just hurt the girl's feelings._

_So he smiled._

"Yeah, did you cook them?"

"Hai!"

"Well, thanks, anyway. I'll se you around!"

_The boy was about to walk off, when she replied._

"Welcome! I hope you have fun with your friend!"

_He walked quickly to the riverbank..._

_How did she knew about his meeting with Shindou?_

000

Man... how could she had been stupid?

The girl must be some kind of witch, somehow...

She was probably crazier than when Tenma talks about soccer...

And that was pure craziness...

Sigh.

Could she still be on the team?

She never knew a girl that was playing in a soccer team...

She was panicking.

What if Endou Kantoku just does not accept girls?

Will she be kicked out of the team?

Would her classmates diregard talking to her?

Worse...

Would Shindou still talk to her?!

* * *

It was almost sundown.

Well, technically, it _was_ sundown...

But Kirino Ranmaru was still outdoors.

She lied in the grass her eyes closed.

She was wearing a green blouse and some white pants.

She was even in her Converse.

Somehow, by magic, her parents told her she's been a girl all along.

But when she went to see Tenma...

Her teammate's eyes furrowed and asked her if she was Kirino's twin sister.

She didn't respond and quickly went home.

She sighed.

"Why can't I be a normal person?" she said to no one.

"Why is it that I have a weird life?" she continued...

"I ain't normal," she said, as she sank into the grass and closed her eyes.

"You are normal," a voice replied.

She quickly opened her eyes, and blushed.

Shindou was in front of her.

His arms were resting in the grass and Kirino's were touching his, slowly.

It was very warm.

"I-I...What the hell do you think you're doing, Shindou?!" she yelled at his face.

Surprised, Shindou leaned back to the grass.

"I-I'm sorry..." Shindou blushed.

Kirino found it cute.

She sat up straight to face Shindou.

"Umm...why are you here, Shindou?"

Shindou chuckled, "I can't believe my own best friend doesn't want me around..."

Kirino blushed, "I-...how'd you know that I'm _the_ Kirino?"

Shindou stared at her eyes.

"Well... I went to your house once..." Shindou trailed off.

"And...?" Kirino asked, intently.

"Well, your parents told me to not secretly elope you and..." Shindou blushed.

Kirino did the same, too.

"Shindou...I-!" she was cut off.

"Takuto."

"Huh?"

He chuckled, "You can call me by my own name, Ranmaru."

Kirino's face was getting really red, "Thanks."

Silence.

...

Takuto couldn't take the silence and kissed her.

Ranmaru widened her eyes.

But she enjoyed it.

They two enjoyed the moment.

They broke apart, foreheads touching.

Both faces were red, but Ranmaru's was redder.

"I love you.. Kirino Ranmaru..." Takuto whispered.

Kirino smiled, "I love you, too, Shindou Takuto..."

Shindou grinned and scooped Kirino up, forcing her to stand up.

"Takuto!" the girl giggled.

Takuto's arms were wrapped around the girl's waist.

The girl laughed more as Takuto circled her around.

Ranmaru's arms were tightly holding Takuto's neck.

Then, Takuto stopped, claiming he was tired.

But Ranmaru didn't mind.

She laughed as she kissed him under the moonlight.

_Being a girl sure is nice..._ Ranmaru thought.

* * *

"Finally! Those two are together!" the girl that offered people pancakes grinned.

She was up in a tree, looking down with her binoculars.

"Gee...sis, could you not rub it in my face?" a boy about the girl's age replied.

That was her twin brother.

...And they look EXACTLY alike...

Well...except the fact that the boy's hair was short.

"Please, Hiretsuna...you're the one who has a bigger ego, than I..."

Hiretsuna snorted, "Shoujiki Baka...pretty nice name..."

Shoujiki's anger raised, "At least I made the potions perfect this time!"

"Mhm..."

"..Baka.."

"You're a bigger one..."

"That's it!"

Shoujiki charged on Hiretsuna. They fell down on their tree, but they still continued fighting.

Those were the Ryuu twins.

Weirdos, huh?

Now to wonder how the couple nearby didn't see them...

* * *

**YOSH! NOW ALL I HAVE TO DO IS WAIT FOR REVIEWS!**

**Hiretsuna: Weirdo...**

**Shoujiki: You're a bigger one!**

***FIGHTS***

**=.=() Well... review, guyzz! **

**~The Liker a.k.a. Angel~**


End file.
